


Dave Gets a Roomate

by katcoo13



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katcoo13/pseuds/katcoo13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CONTINOUS FANART FOR THIS FANFICTION BY ME!<br/>Basically.<br/>Sollux <3 Dave = UNF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vulturer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulturer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Which Dave Strider Gets a Roommate (and a Little Bit More)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/224642) by [vulturer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulturer/pseuds/vulturer). 



"But, alas, after the fun part was over, there was business to take care off. Captor followed you to the dinner table, where you sat down with a notebook and an I <3 My Grandchildren mug filled to the brim with french roast."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh look another one  
> XD  
> Hopefully I did sollux better this time, i triiiiedddd <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOW OKAY SO HERE IS WAHT HAPPENED  
> FIRST of all, third times the charm, I finally got Sollux's hair right. Jegus.  
> SECOND, My coloring improved xHS FANDOM from doing this  
> THIRD, So did my anatomy  
> FOURTH, I can now draw cars  
> FIFTH, gotta say this is one of the BEST peices I've ever done  
> SIXTH, godDAMN THIS COUPLE I LOVE IT WITH A PASSION <3
> 
> Okay, PLEASE COMMENT I PUT BLOOD SWEAT AND TEARS INTO THIS AND THE FILE IS HUGE OKAY <3
> 
> P.S. I learned how to draw people kissing properly. SCORE.


End file.
